Slow Madness
by MsGeekNerd
Summary: Do you know what it's like to rip the soul apart until madness is the only thing that's left of you? Can a person ever recover from such a thing? Even if they did they would surely never be the same. It's a tease really. They were set up so they could be knocked down. But I will fight. I hope they do too. OCxKid, OCxSoul, OCxBlackstar, OCxCrona, OCxHiro
1. Thump Thump Thump

Payton felt another violent shiver run through her body. It was so strong it almost hurt. Her matted blonde hair covers her eyes, once a deep blue but now grey and dead.

Culzean curled up in the corner, giggling like no one ever had. It was so different it almost seemed as if it was from a different planet. Her caramel curls bounced in time with her otherworldly laughter, and her sea-green orbs where lit up with madness.

Lucy kept screaming bloody murder, sending even more unbelievably powerful tremors through Payton's very being. She tugs at her almost platinum blond hair, her ice blue eyes shimmering with tears

Heather just ran around, mindlessly and insanely smacking into the walls surrounding the girls. Her blue eyes wide and flitting every which way.

"I am a weapon of mass destruction. Kill. Must kill. Only kill. Love blood. Must see blood. Only see blood. Murder. Murder. Murder. Murder," Was on repeat under Heather's breath as she ran into several different blocks of bricks and plaster, the impact not having a single effect on her speech patterns, but sent her hair, blood red as her obsession, flying around her with every horrible thud.

Culzean's giggles escalated into disgusting, gut-wrenching, sickening laughter, loudly vibrating off of the walls.

Cecilia was scratching at the wooden floor, carving light marks into it little by little with horrible screeching noises, staining her nails with splits and cracks and splints of wood and her own blood. She had rubbed her fingers raw, creating a shrill scraping noise over and over and over and over to add effect. The horrible sound amounted only to sharpened forks rubbing against fine china.

Lucy screamed vehemently again, digging her, what used to be baby soft but what were now cracked and blistered, palms into her eyes, causing the black she saw behind her eyelids to shower with color.

Payton started to shake even wilder, it becoming even more visible than before, appearing as if she was vibrating.

The scratches and the giggles and the screams and the shivers became worse with every_ thump, thump, thump_ of Heather's body against the walls and every body chilling_ whisper, whisper, whisper _that erupted from her dry throat._ Thump. Whisper. Thump. Whisper. Thump. Whisper._

"Kill. Must kill. Blood. Red. Paint it red. Paint everything red. Paint every_one_ red."

**A/N whaaaaaaaaaaat? How did this happen? Well you'll have to wait to find out because I'm telling this story out of order! It'll at make sense at the end don't worry! I'll get another chapter out today hopefully! The Soul Eater gang will appear in the next chapter!**

**beta: やあ、やりまん！ はは。。。バカ。。。 ****:）**


	2. Broken Nail

Cecilia

I stomped, loudly, roughly, and soaking wet. Up to those two abrasive fucking idiots. My twin sister, Lucy, was right on my tail- equally upset- followed by Culzean, Payton, and Heather. Who were also soaking wet. Heather dragged Culzean along obviously tightly by her wrist. So tightly, in fact, Heather's knuckles were white. Culzean was still smiling, because she thought their little prank was _fucking hilarious._ Well, I'd show them what I thought of their _hilarious fucking prank._

I heard my shoes squish with every step I took, and felt my jeans chafe against each other every time I moved my legs. I had not intended to get drenched by two numb-skulls that day. I had not intended to want to hurt two insignificant dimwits that day. I had intended to have a nice day with my friends, but apparently I can't even have that. Well, I'd show them what for. I'd show them _they can't fuck with me._

Rounding the corner of the house, the squishing of my boots closely following me, I marched straight up to Soul and Blackstar, who were both laughing like fucking idiots at their _oh-so-funny_ prank. If they noticed us walk to them, they didn't show any signs of it. How _dare_ they?! Pulling such an annoying and moronic prank like that and not paying us any mind when we go to confront them?! My fists clench with an even more aching need to hurt _something_. With gritted teeth, I shoved Blackstar against the wall, using his throat as leverage and closing my fingers around his stupid neck. I wanted to stop that beating pulse so fucking badly.

"W-What the f-f...?" He choked out, beginning to claw at my fingers. Culzean's eyes widened and lost all humor, and her smile disappeared. She quickly began to pry me off him, yelling and pleading. Normally it wouldn't be that much of a problem, considering even a five year old could beat her in an arm wrestle, but Lucy _and_ Payton _and even Heather_ joined her. It took all four of them to finally pull me off of him, kicking, thrashing, screaming, and cussing up a storm mind you, off my target. I did manage to scratch him pretty fucking well, though. I even drew some blood. It felt nice to feel the tiny droplets trickle down my hands, and see itty-bitty streams of red coming from itty-bitty marks on that stupid boy's neck.

I pushed my friends off of me to check my nails, to make sure I didn't have any skin under them. Then I noticed. I broke a fucking nail. I broke a nail. I wasted a nail on that piece of shit. I clenched my fist and narrowed my eyes at it. An angry and shaky noise comes from the back of my throat, and I swiftly turned on my heel, sending my long blonde hair over my shoulder.

"What's wrong with her? Did you say anything?" I heard Soul ask behind me. And just as I was about to leave. I turned quickly, and threw myself in their direction, charging at them once again. My friends, ready this time, restrained me easily and dragged me away.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU THICK IMBECILES! YOU DENSE FUCKERS THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WETTING ME LIKE THAT?! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed in a voice that couldn't possibly be recognized as my own. It was too cold, heartless, angry. That wasn't my voice. I thrashed against my friends, one losing her grip a couple of times- probably Culzean- but still, I failed to escape.

"NO! _NO_! LET GO OF ME! THESE _MUTTS_ NEED TO KNOW THAT WHEN THEY'RE A_ BAD DOG_ THEY NEED TO BE _PUNISHED_!" I knew I could get away if I hurt them. Easily, in fact. But I couldn't. And I wouldn't. Not them. Not anyone. I couldn't allow myself to think those gruesome thoughts. I couldn't allow myself to get angry like that. I couldn't...

But sometimes, your body doesn't always listen to you.

**¡IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**A/N ok so, Cecilia doesn't usually act like this so don't hate her right off the bat. In the next ten or so chapters I plan to do one of these for each OC so prepare yourself. So just a reminder Cecilia is not usually this insane and murderous although she has her moments... So review and stuff. I do not own soul eater and yes lots of chapters will be short like this but some will be longer...**

**Beta: こんにちわ！御元気ですか？****:）****(me: why must you write in Japanese?)**


	3. Obviously Gay

_Lucy_

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked, holding a hand out to me. I looked up at his porcelain face framed by blond from the cool tile floor. I nodded and took his hand, having to pretend again that nothing is wrong. I seemed to always have to pretend that. He helped me up and smiled a sweet and kind smile.

"I honestly thought I was the only one who ever stayed this late after school." He said, a bit confused yet also a bit joyous. I shrugged.

"I don't, usually..." I admit, staring intently at my worn down shoes. The grey converse mock me. They seemed to laugh at and mock me, reminding me just how much I had a crush on a boy I should never be with. _You've talked to him before, but that's the bad part, isn't it? You've talked to him in front of all your little friends, and he just thinks you're another friend of his. He'll never like you._ I glared at them. _Shut up, you stupid dirty converse. We're alone now... It's different..._

"Do you need some help getting home?" He asked a little hopeful sounding, pulling me out of my conflict with my shoes.

"Um... Sure..." I shook my head inwardly. What was wrong with me- having a fight with my _shoes_ of all things? I was supposed to be the smart one!

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Goldy Locks!" I ruffled his hair like I usually did, like a friend.

"Yeah, you're alright." His chuckle was nice sounding.

"So, how come you stayed so long after school?" I asked after a few minutes, simply to break the quickly forming ice.

"Extra training. What about you?"

I struggled to quickly think of a lie. "Studying." _Wow, Lucy, real original!_

"That sounds like you." His smile was sweet again. Like honey. I wondered if it tasted like honey, too. I huffed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll bet you you have over five novels or informational books in your shoulder bag _right now_."

"Fair point."

We were silent for a while, the quietness now very comfortable rather than awkward just moments before. But it was in the silence when a wonderful idea came to me. I smiled widely.

"Hey, Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"You're great, you know that? It's really nice having a gay best friend like you, I'm really lucky." I said, attempting not to grin as wickedly as the Cheshire Cat, knowing that statement would spark some flames in him. Hiro looked at me- and almost lost his footing in the process- with the most horrified expression I'd ever seen.

"G- g... I'm not gay! I- I mean...! Not that there's anything wrong with that... It's just... Why did you... I'm straight Lucy!" I attempted to covertly cover my laugh with my long fingers.

"Mmm... I don't know," I stretched out the last part. "I'm_ pretty_ sure that you're gay. Like, ninety percent sure."

He gaped at me, looking as though he was about to argue, but miraculously, he closed his mouth and smiled one that was a lot less sugary than before. I raised an eyebrow at him. That was his evil smile.

"Hiro, you wear low ride pants and a loose coat specifically designed to show off your hip bones. You're obviously gay!"

"Well then, you're dumber than you look, because I'm _not_ gay." Hiro immediately but gently pulled me close to him by the small of my back, crushing our lips together. It wasn't anything large, just a simple stretched out peck, but the kiss most certainly left more or less needed tingles longer than I expected. I felt the red practically spill out of my cheeks as he pulled away, his face even more attractive this close.

"Okay..." I said, putting my left index finger on my chin in fake concentration. "So maybe you aren't gay, but you're _at least_ bi._ Maybe_ pan." I tried so hard to mask the large feeling of happiness in my stomach.

"Well then, what about you? You're _totally_ a lesbian." he said, a smirk more than apparent in his voice.

"Wrong." I chuckled in a sing-song voice before pulling his head closer to mine again.

**A/N Liro fluff! I didn't get this to my beta because my friend was bugging me to write another chapter to SOMETHING. Careful what you wish for! :p. So this is my sort of HA to her because she insists that she doesn't have a crush on Hiro but she obviously does so HA! HA. HA. HA. Sorry if this offends anyone. This is meant as a joke but feel free to tell me if I was offensive.**

Beta: SHE GOT IT TO ME NOW! HA HA!

P.S. If you see some present tense verbs and then some past tense verbs, that is MY FAULT! I'M TAKIN' THE BLAME! Culzean usually writes in present tense, and I'm not used to it, so I usually change it to past on impulse, so if you see any present tense just... ignore it. Yeah. Ignore it.

P.S.S _wow look no japanese its a miracle wow_

P.S.S.S hopefully Crona is coming in here soon ayyyy

**CALM DOWN! He'll show up eventually!**


End file.
